The present invention relates generally to ice production, and more particularly, to ice production involving the movement of water around freezing members.
It is generally known in the prior art that ice, such as clear ice, can be produced around finger-shaped evaporators. Standard ice makers in typical domestic refrigerator/freezer machines produce ice that is visually cloudy and translucent or opaque. This is due to stagnant water that forms ice on the outer surfaces first and grows inward, thereby trapping any gasses or impurities in the water as it freezes. Even if the freezing direction is reversed, so that ice forms from the interior outward, stagnant water might not transport gases and impurities away from the advancing transition line of water freezing into ice. Thus, it may still be difficult to achieve ice that is substantially uniform, such as substantially clear.